Equally Annoying
by reauvafs
Summary: Menunggu anak tahun kedua itu menyelsaikan pekerjaannya tentu merepotkan bagi Atobe, namun ia menemukan hal yang lebih merepotkan—tidak, hal yang mengesalkan dari itu.


**Equally Annoying  
**

 **By: Reauvafs**

Rated: T

Genre: Friendshi, Romance

Character: Atobe K, Hiyoshi W

Disclaimer: Belong to the original author, Takekon.

Summary: Menunggu anak tahun kedua itu menyelsaikan pekerjaannya tentu merepotkan bagi Atobe, namun ia menemukan hal yang lebih merepotkan—tidak, hal yang mengesalkan dari itu.

Author's Note: ? Ohh hebatnya bisa bikin 2 cerita dalam satu hari wakkakaka. Pasti ada bagian yang tidak masuk akal, yah entahlah. Ugh, lancar bgt bikin fic PoT meanwhile fic Narto selalu setengah jalan males... Padahal ultah Madara barengan sama Ryoma?! Hah.. Pasti ada saatnya bisa upload fic narto. Pasti.

Libur paling enak nelurin headcanon, kan?

(meski tidak jelas begini?)

Ohh kapan saya bisa lepas dari rarepair hell ini? Haru-san, Humino-san, Shiron-san, Tomat-san, tolong berhentilah meracuni saya dengan fanart... Tolong.

* * *

 **Equally Annoying  
**

Hari ini hari yang cukup cerah. Latihan pagi berjalan dengan lancar dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan belajar mengajar yang tanpa hambatan pun berlalu dengan cepat hingga latihan sore pun sudah selesai.

Atobe sedang memakai kembali seragamnya. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam ruangan tempatnya sekarang, matahari di luar juga sudah hampir tenggelam. Ia selalu menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan ruang klub karena ia lah yang memegang kuncinya.

Hari ini Kabaji tidak bersama dengannya karena keluarganya mengadakan acara penting yang tidak boleh dilewatkan, jadi anak tahun kedua itu meminta izin untuk pulang duluan padanya yang tentu saja diperbolehkan olehnya.

Setelah sudah selesai mengenakan seragam, Atobe menutup lokernya dan berjalan ke pintu depan yang harus melewati ruang diskusi terlebih dahulu. Begitu ia ingin melewati ruangan tersebut, ia menemukan Hiyoshi Wakashi sedang duduk di salah satu kursi sembari menulis sesuatu di buku. Tidak biasanya anak itu mengerjakan hal di luar tenis di ruang klub.

Rasa penasaran pun menempel pada Atobe. Dihampirinyalah anak tahun kedua itu yang tidak bergeming sedikit pun pada kedatangan seseorang. "Sedang apa kau, Hiyoshi?"

"Mengerjakan tugas." Jawabnya singkat, masih melanjutkan tugasnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Atobe.

"Kenapa mengerjakannya di sini?" Atobe sedikit menurunkan badannya untuk melihat pekerjaannya. "Memangnya kau mengerjakan tugas apa sampai-sampai harus dikerjakan di sini?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya di rumah karena semalam ini aku akan sibuk."

Atobe hanya bisa menjawab dengan 'oh' dan membiarkannya terus menulis jawabannya di buku tersebut. Hiyoshi sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika. Umumnya orang akan berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkan rumus apa yang tepat untuk mengerjakan tipe soal yang berbeda, namun sejak tadi Hiyoshi tidak sedikit pun berhenti menuliskan rumus dan jawaban yang tepat. Atobe sering dengar dari anak-anak tahun kedua bahwa ia terkenal akan kesukaannya pada matematika.

 _Jika semudah itu kenapa juga ia mengerjakannya di sini?_

"Memangnya deadline pengumpulannya sampai kapan?"

"Minggu depan."

Atobe mengernyitkan dahinya. Jika tugasnya baru akan dikumpulkan minggu depan berarti gurunya baru saja memberikan tugas tersebut hari ini, kan? Menunda pekerjaan rumah memang tidak baik, tapi masih ada hari sabtu dan minggu besok, kan?

"Kerjakan saja besok, 'kan masih banyak waktu."

"Aku tidak suka menyia-nyiakan waktu. Lagipula semakin ditunda tugas akan semakin menumpuk, kan?"

Merasa argumennya selalu dikembalikkan dengan pintarnya oleh Hiyoshi, akhirnya Atobe mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya. "Kerjakan saja di perpustakaan atau di mana saja selain di sini. Aku ingin mengunci ruangan ini."

"Kalau begitu berikan saja kuncinya padaku dan kau bisa pulang dengan tenang." Hiyoshi mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke Atobe yang ada di sampingnya, tangan kanannya masih terus menulis tanpa henti. "Besok akan kukembalikan."

Atobe menarik kursi di sebelahnya dan duduk, masih menatap anak tahun kedua yang tangannya masih menjulur ke arahnya. "Tidak bisa begitu. Akan kutunggu sampai selesai."

"Terserah saja." Ucap Hiyoshi singkat sembari meletakkan tangan kirinya ke meja. Tiba-tiba gerak tangannya terhenti dibarengi oleh geramannya yang terlihat seperti sedang kesal. "Tch, aku jadi salah tulis."

"Makanya berhenti dulu menulisnya saat bicara dengan orang lain." Atobe menasehati dengan nada mengejek. Hiyoshi tidak menjawabnya, ia justru mencari-cari penghapus di dalam tempat pensil.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Tidak ada yang bisa Atobe lakukan karena semua pekerjaannya sudah ia kerjakan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa membuka ponselnya untuk sekedar mengecek foto atau apalah, tapi ia bukan orang seperti itu.

Ia mengamati rupa anak di depannya. Berseragam lengkap khas Hyotei. Pundaknya begitu tegap membuat almamater Hyotei terlihat begitu lurus. Atobe merasakan ada hal yang kurang di diri anak itu entah apa.

 _Ah_

 _Dasi._

Dasi adalah salah satu atribut sekolah yang wajib digunakan di sini. Selain untuk peraturan, menggunakannya bisa memberikan kesal formal dan rapih pada murid. Atobe termasuk orang yang selalu menggunakan dasinya setiap saat, bahkan tidak pernah terlihat dasinya itu lusuh karena selalu ia (atau pelayannya) rawat.

Ia yakin Hiyoshi bukanlah anak pemalas yang sampai melupakan benda penting seperti itu. Pasti ada alasan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak mengenakan dasi, kan?

"Mana dasimu?"

Hiyoshi berhenti menulis saat dirinya bertanya begitu, mungkin berusaha menuruti nasihatnya barusan untuk menghormati lawan bicaranya. Hiyoshi menengok sebentar ke arahnya kemudian pandangannya kembali ke buku di depannya.

"Tidak bawa."

"Kupikir kau bukan tipe pelupa."

"Aku tidak lupa."

Atobe memincingkan matanya, bingung dengan maksudnya dengan tidak lupa dan tidak bawa. "Jadi?"

"Aku tidak suka pakai dasi." Tangan kiri Hiyoshi menyentuh bagian kerah bajunya yang tanpa kehadiran atribut sekolah itu di sana. "Itu sama menyebalkannya dengan kacamata."

Apa… Apa yang menyebalkan dari dasi sekolah? Atobe sudah yakin sekali bahwa desain dasi Hyotei sudah sangat mudah digunakan karena dari sananya sudah di atur agar tidak mudah lepas ikatannya. Yang perlu mereka lakukan hanya melingkarkannya pada kerah dan selesai. Warna merah marunnya juga memberikan kesan mewah baginya, jadi rasanya tidak ada unsur menyebalkan dari benda tersebut.

Lalu kenapa anak ini—

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku tidak peduli." Respon Hiyoshi memang simpel, namun cukup menusuk lawan bicaranya. Atobe memasang wajah cemberut dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

Lagi-lagi kesunyian menelan ruangan tersebut. Atobe mulai penasaran berapa banyak tugas yang diberikan guru tersebut sampai-sampai murid ini mengerjakan tugas tanpa henti sedaritadi.

"Sudah, berikan saja kunci itu padaku. Kau bosan, kan?"

Atobe ingin sekali mengambil buku tersebut agar anak itu tidak menulis terus-menerus dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak enak didengar oleh telinganya. Tapi Atobe merasa akan sangat memalukan jika dirinya menyerahkan kunci tersebut dan melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

 _Di mana kharismanya sebagai buchou Hyotei?_

"Akan kutunggu." Jawabnya, masih tetap _ngotot_ dengan pendiriannya. Hiyoshi menggerutu sedikit dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

Mungkin semua sudah tahu bahwa Atobe adalah orang yang suka banyak bicara, kan? Maka dari itu ia sudah tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk diam dalam waktu lama di ruangan ini meskipun ada orang lain di sebelahnya.

Terkadang ia heran sendiri kenapa orang-orang seperti Hiyoshi, Sanada, dan Tezuka bisa menutup mulutnya dalam jangka waktu lama. Inikah yang disebut orang _batu_?

Ia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan topik pembicaraan untuk mengisi kesunyian. "Besok pakai dasimu."

"Tidak mau. Lagipula aku sudah melemparnya entah di mana. Sudah lama sekali."

"Jadi kau menghilangkannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku belum yakin itu hilang."

"Memang apa alasanmu membenci dasi?" Atobe bertanya dengan sedikit nada kesal karena lawan bicaranya ini begitu mengesalkan cara menjawabnya.

Hiyoshi menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia menutup buku di depannya dan mulai memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tempat pensil. Bukan Hiyoshi namanya jika ia suka membeberkan kisah dirinya sendiri di depan orang, tapi ia rasa tidak masalah menceritakan hal seperti ini pada orang yang sedaritadi penasaran dengan hal kecil itu.

"Dulu saat SD kami menggunakan dasi kupu-kupu. Entah kenapa milikku itu sangat kendor jadi suka terlepas secara tiba-tiba. Waktu itu wali kelasku sering menyuruhku menggunakan dasi dengan cara yang benar—padahal aku sudah mengikuti tata cara penggunaannya yang benar!"

"…Tinggal di satukan perekatnya, kan?"

"Benar. Ootori sempat memasangkannya padaku karena kupikir mungkin memang aku yang tidak bisa memakainya. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Jadi sejak saat itu aku tidak mau memakai dasi lagi."

"Apa susahnya beli yang baru?"

"Aku bukan orang yang sebegitu susahnya, Atobe-san." Hiyoshi memasukkan seluruh bendanya ke dalam tas yang dibiarkannya terduduk di lantai. "Tetap saja sering terlepas. Mungkin dasi memang tidak cocok untukku."

"Bisa jadi kau yang terlalu banyak bergerak jadi dasi gampang terlepas."

"Aku bukan Mukahi-san."

Atobe berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah ke belakang anak tahun kedua itu. Hiyoshi awalnya mengira ia ingin segera membuka pintu dan menyuruhnya segera keluar namun setelah mengetahui Atobe berhenti tepat di belakangnya kini ia merasa bingung dengan gerak-gerik senpainya yang aneh ini.

"Diam." Perintah Atobe dengan suara tegas. Hiyoshi yang tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya pun hanya bisa menurutinya.

Perlahan Hiyoshi merasa ada pergerakan pada sekitar lehernya—sepertinya itu tangan. Dua buah tangan Atobe. Hiyoshi agak kaget dengan kelakuan buchounya itu, hampir saja ia ingin menengok ke belakang dan bertanya dengan kasar apa yang dilakukan olehnya sampai sebuah dasi merah marun panjang bertengger di bawah lehernya.

"A-Atobe-san."

"Biar kita buktikan apa kau tidak cocok pakai dasi atau tidak." Atobe memakaikan dasi tersebut pada Hiyoshi. Banyak yang mengira dasinya selalu dipakaikan oleh pelayan seperti di dalam cerita-cerita, namun kenyataannya Atobe selalu mengenakan dasi sekolahnya sendiri. Di luar dugaan ia sangat menyukai momen-momen memakai dasi.

Tapi ada satu pertanyaan di sini; _darimana dasi yang ia pakaikan pada Hiyoshi?_

Jawabannya mudah. Ia tidak mungkin sudah menebak bahwa anak tahun kedua itu tidak mengenakan dasi hari ini jadi rasanya mustahil baginya membawa dasi cadangan—yah, untuk apa juga membawa cadangan?

Ia memakaikan anak tahun kedua itu dasi miliknya.

Kini dasi tersebut sudah terpasang rapih di seragam anak tersebut. Atobe sudah merasa bahwa tidak ada yang kurang di Hiyoshi. Murid Hyotei memang harus berseragam lengkap.

Tidak ada yang berbicara saat pekerjaan Atobe sudah selesai. Hiyoshi memutar badannya dan menghadap buchounya yang memasang wajah bangga akan hasilnya tersebut.

Hiyoshi kembali menunduk, melihat dasi merah marun yang begitu kontras dengan seragam putihnya. Ia menaikkan kepalanya dan memandang Atobe. Mulutnya seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

 _Ayo, katakan bahwa kau terpesona pada dasi tersebut_ , ujar Atobe di dalam hatinya. Ia yakin betul Hiyoshi akan mengucapkan terima kasih dan berkata bahwa ia akan rajin menggunakan dasi mulai hari ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Guratan merah muncul di wajah Hiyoshi. Suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan. "Memangnya kau Ibuku?!"

 _Hah?_

"Tunggu!" Atobe menginterupsi. "Harusnya kau merasa bersyukur bahwa dasi itu sudah tidak terlepas!"

"Mungkin memang begitu, tapi untuk apa juga kau memasangkan dasi—dasimu padaku?!"

"Sudah jelas karena aku tidak mungkin bawa cadangan, kan?"

"Kau tidak perlu berbuat begitu!" Hiyoshi ingin sekali mencopot dasi tersebut dan melemparnya kembali ke pemiliknya. Tapi ada perasaan aneh yang mengatakan bahwa itu hal yang sangat salah. "Biarkan saja a—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau dibegitukan, maka gunakan dasimu besok." Atobe berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kepalanya sedikit menengok ke samping agar terlihat seperti bicara dengan Hiyoshi. "Sekarang pakai dasi itu dan besok gunakan milikmu sendiri."

"Kenapa juga aku harus menggunakan dasi i—"

"Apa kau mau kusuruh membersihkan ruang klub sampai bersinar seperti masih baru?"

"Tidak masalah!"

Atobe membuka pintu tersebut lebar-lebar. Kerutan di dahinya entah kenapa sudah menjadi begitu banyak. Ia takut jika wajah tampannya akan berubah menjadi seperti Sanada yang selalu merenggut.

"Membersihkan ruang klub dan 100 kali lari keliling lapangan dengan seragam itu sekarang."

"Jangan seenaknya menambah aturan! Kenapa sekarang kau jadi mengancam?!"

"Aku buchou di sini."

Hiyoshi yang seperti kehilangan kata-katapun akhirnya terdiam. Ia tatap dasi itu sekali lagi. Tentu saja ia tidak mau membersihkan ruang klub ini—yang bisa memakan waktu sangat lama dan lari mengelilingi lapangan dengan seragam ini sekarang. Siapa juga yang mau berkeringat lagi sehabis bilas?

"Lebih baik menyerah saja 'kan, ahn?" Atobe sudah berada di luar ruang klub. Ia membalikkan badannya dan diliriknya anak tahun kedua itu yang masih sibuk menatap benda asing di seragamnya. "Ayo cepat, aku ingin mengunci ruangan ini."

Hiyoshi melangkah ke depan dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Menyerah adalah pilihan terburuk baginya, terlebih pada Atobe. Ia melewati buchounya itu dan tidak menengok sama sekali. "Terserah saja."

"Jangan sampai lupa ancaman tadi berlaku jika kau tidak bawa." Ia ingatkan sekali lagi. Hiyoshi hanya menjawabnya dengan dengusan disertai wujudnya yang sudah menghilang di kejauhan.

* * *

Pagi hari yang tenang pun datang setelah kejadian kemarin. Atobe Keigo menunggu sosok anak tahun kedua yang seharusnya datang paling pagi dari yang lain namun kebetulan sekarang belum juga datang. Latihan memang belum dimulai tapi ini adalah suatu yang ajaib bagi Hiyoshi Wakashi untuk datang terlalu pas dengan waktunya.

Tidak lama pintu depan terbuka dan Hiyoshi Wakashi memasuki ruangan tanpa sungkan. Anak tahun kedua itu muncul dengan seragam lengkapnya, tentu saja dasi juga hadir di sana. Ia terlihat begitu rapih di mata Atobe.

"…Aku sudah mencoba-coba menggunakan dasi sampai tidak copot-copot."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Suasana menjadi hening. Atobe dapat menangkap gerak-gerik penuh keraguan dari anak di depannya ini. Ia ingin bertanya ada apa tapi Hiyoshi sudah berucap duluan.

"Tapi dasiku tidak kutemukan. Mungkin memang sudah lama hilang." Hiyoshi menatap dasi yang dikenakannya itu kemudian dicopotnya dasi tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Atobe. "Biar aku beli yang baru saja. Nih, kukembalikan."

Atobe tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Hiyoshi yang seperti anak kecil yang meminjam benda milik temannya dan cemas ingin segera mengembalikannya.

"Pakai saja."

"Hah? Tapi kau—"

"Memangnya aku orang susah?" Atobe mengembalikan kata tersebut padanya. "Aku punya banyak cadangan dasi. Kau pakai saja dasi itu."

"Aku juga bukan orang susah, kok."

"Memang. Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa hanya dasi itu saja yang mau menempel padamu?" Atobe mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela di sampingnya. Setelah sadar banyak yang sudah berkumpul di lapangan, akhirnya ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan anak yang sekarang membisu di tempatnya berdiri. "Ayo, sudah waktunya latihan. Jaga dasi itu baik-baik."

Hiyoshi menyentuh dasi itu. Semalaman ia memasangnya berulang kali di kerahnya agar tidak terlepas darinya, ia berusaha mengikuti cara Atobe memasangkannya. Memang tidak persis, tapi setidaknya dasi ini bisa bertahan lama tanpa terlepas sedikitpun.

 _Mungkin saja hanya dasi ini yang bisa menempel di lehernya._

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Hiyoshi menghilangkan apa yang barusan ia pikirkan; setuju dengan apa yang Atobe katakan. "Aku tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Dasar anak tidak sopan."

"Heh, akan kuucapkan terima kasih saat kau kukalahkan."

"Hoh, jadi kau membawa unsur gekokujo di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Gekokujo adalah yang terpenting."

Atobe benar-benar sudah menghilang dari hadapannya sehingga Hiyoshi tidak bisa melihat senyum arogannya yang terkenal itu. "Jadi selama itu aku baru bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya?"

 **END**

* * *

Author's Note: Headcanon saya itu dari dulu yha ini. Hiyoshi anti dasi sama kaya kacamata (salahkan OVA tersebut yang menyiratkan betapa tidak senangnya ia dengan dasi.)

udah 3/28 HC yang keluar dari notepad. Ohh not bad.


End file.
